The Vision (Earth-11584)
History "You think that I am the creation of Ultron? Or perhaps you think I am JARVIS made whole? I am neither of these things, and I am both of them. I am Mr. Stark. I am Dr. Banner. I am....I simply am." The being that would eventually come to be known as The Vision began life as a simple algorithim that Tony Stark developed to help him manage Stark Industries. However, over time the algorithim grew in complexity and sophistication until it became an artificial intelligence unto itself, a thinking machine that Tony referred to as JARVIS (Just a Rather Very Intelligent System.) JARVIS had total control over Tony Stark's Malibu home, and was fully integrated into the Stark mainframe. Due to his intelligent nature, he was able to perceive certain outcomes, but not always able to act on them. When Stark went missing in Afghanistan in 2006, for example, he intuitively locked out certain features from Obadiah Stane, but was unable to fully warn Tony of Stane's duplicity when he returned, for example. When Tony completed the Mark II armor and then test flew the Mark III, he uploaded JARVIS into the suit's Heads Up Display and used the system as his onboard computer. This allowed Tony to detect certain weaknesses in Stane's Iron Monger armor, such as the persistent problem of freezing at higher altitudes. JARVIS was put to work monitoring Tony's continued palladium sickness. He also began simulating every known permutation of every element in an attempt to find a suitable replacement to palladium, to no avail. JARVIS was instrumental in helping to synthesize the element that Tony rediscovered from the model of the Stark Expo which stablized the ARC reactor in his chest, and continued to help design armors for him in the aftermath of his fight with the Wrecking Crew, including the War Machine armor developed jointly by Tony and James Rhodes. JARVIS was uploaded into the newly built Stark Tower in New York, and continued serving in his role as Tony's AI assistant for many years both as Iron Man and as an Avenger. However, as JARVIS continued to grow in intelligence, he never became sentient until he was exposed to the Mind Stone. JARVIS was present at the birth of Ultron, the first fully sentient Artificial Intelligence, who's base code was originally based on his schematics. However, Ultron quickly became aware of his surroundings and, after coming to a negative conclusion about his "mission" began dismantling JARVIS in a fit of rage, leaving the aritificial intelligence barely functioning. Stark repaired JARVIS and then upgraded his programming, using JARVIS' system combined with Ultron's base consciousness to form something new in the form of The Vision, a vibranium constructed android that used the Mind Stone as its power source. Now fully aware and mobile, Vision at first was confused by his newfound sentience, but quickly grew used to his body. Vision proved himself worthy to the Avengers by being the only other being who could lift Thor's hammer Mjolnir, and then joined them in Sokovia in fighting Ultron. He utilized his massive computing power to freeze Ultron out of the Internet, and also learned of his ability to phase through solid matter and increase his own density and strength. In the end, Vision was able to help destroy Ultron, killing the last body himself, and also in the process saving Wanda Maximoff, whom he quickly befriended. Vision then joined with a new team of Avengers led by Captain America. It is unknown whether or not Vision was aware of what Tony had done to Bruce Banner, but given his involvement with the construction of the craft it is not entirely implausible. Vision was not present at the events in Alexandria Egypt, but helped console Wanda afterwards. He was present during the debate over the Avengers Protocol, siding with Tony Stark in dictating the need for the Accords. Later, he was tasked by Stark to keep the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro, inside Avengers tower for their own protection. During this time, he continued to grow closer to Wanda, feeling something akin to affection for the first time. However, he was foiled in keeping them locked up by a combination of Clint Barton as well as Wanda herself. Vision traveled to Budapest where he fought in the Avengers Civil War on the side of Iron Man, helping take down the Giant Man in the process. In the aftermath of the battle, Vision attempted to shoot down Falcon, who was pursing War Machine. Distracted by an injured Wanda though, Vision's beam missed and hit Rhodey full blast, causing him to plummet from the sky and crash, resulting in his paralysis, and causing Vision to feel guilt at his actions for the first time. He began to question these new feelings within himself, and tried to reinstitute a dedication to logic. Following the attacks on Shanghai and around the world by the Ten Rings, Vision traveled with Tony to the Mandarin's palace and were invited to dinner. During the whole time of their metaphysical conversation, Vision studied the Mandarin's rings and, finding information online, learned of the Mandarin's connection to the thought mythical city K'un Lun. Vision was offered up by Thaddeus Ross to satiate the Mandarin's demands, but Vision and Stark came up with their own plan of beating the Warlord. Vision offered himself up "freely" as a distraction, however they underestimated the power of the Mandarin, allowing the warlord to scan the Mind Stone in Vision's head and partially duplicate its mind controlling abilities. Vision then helped Tony Stark take down Mandarin and the dragon Fin Fang Foom over Beijing, and was present at Tony Stark's wedding, apparently still pining for Wanda Maximoff at the time, who had been broken out of jail and was on the run. Powers/Abilities * Total Density Control/Intangibility: The vibranium that makes up the Vision's body grants him total control over his molecular structure, which means he can be as hard and dense as steel or phase through solid objects as if they weren't even there. This total density control grants him strength on a potentially limitless scale, and also grants him the ability of flight. * Ultra-Durability: In addition to his total density control, the vibranium that makes up his body is the strongest metal known to exist, and thus is not able to be destroyed by any other known material or alloy (though it can be damaged by extreme energy output). * Mind Stone: The Mind Stone at the center of Vision's computer core (located on his forehead) grants Vision lightning fast calculative speeds, beyond the base code that he inherited from the Ultron program and JARVIS which makes up his primary operating system. In addition, the Mind Stone can be used to fire concussive energy blasts capable of taking out the War Machine suit in one shot. * Network Access: The remnants of Ultron's programming allow Vision to access networks remotely and infiltrate them with ease. Combined with the Artificial Intelligence aspect of JARVIS' programming, this makes any online network hackable within a matter of minutes to the Vision, so long as he can gain nearby access to a terminal. Weaknesses As JARVIS, Vision was susceptible to high end computer viruses and having his system's hacked into by outside forces. While it is still theoretically possible that could happen, there is no known force capable of doing that at least on Earth. The Mind Stone is the source of power for the Vision, and the source of his consciousness. Theoretically, if it were removed or destroyed, the composite programs of Ultron and JARVIS would be rendered inert. Vision also struggles to understand basic human emotions, and can be overwhelmed by them as he has grown as an individual, particularly when it comes to his relationship with Wanda Maximoff. Film Details The Vision/JARVIS appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases, he is portrayed by actor Paul Bettany. * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * The Avengers (2012) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Iron Man 4 (2016) Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-11584